Police Mr. Krabs
Police Mr. Krabs are bosses in Slender Fortress 2, existing in Demon Hamster's SF2 Server. Description Mr. Krabs is a greedy and selfish crab that appears in the Nickelodeon Animated Series, Spongebob Squarepants. He runs a fast food burger joint, his restaurant is named the Krusty Krab. His workers are Squidward Tentacles (running the cash register) and Spongebob Squarepants (being the fry cook). He has a rivalry with Sheldon J. Plankton. Plankton running his own fast food joint, named the Chum Bucket, he wishes to make a success off of his restaurant, so he trys to steal the Krabby Patty formula, but failing in the end. He has a huge love with money and anyone who steals his money he will retaliate, but if it's being destroyed, he usually cowers in fear. Due to his greediness, he has become rather unlikeable due to this nature, liking money over everything. In some episodes, he even shows signs of villainy, such as extorting customers and stealing. Despite this, he is still respected among certain characters, such as Spongebob. As for Police Mr. Krabs, he's an original character. In Slender Fortress Police Mr. Krabs is an average chaser. His speeds are average, his persistency can be long, and has an attack that can really hurt, killing light classes in about 2 hits. This boss has many copies (6 copies), which they can effectively swarm a player and take them out. Thankfully, they can be stunned, with a stun health of 100 and lasting a good 2.5 seconds. They also have a light blue glow, which can be useful to know where they're at, especially in dark maps. Their model consists of a Mr. Krabs model, but their skin is colored dark blue and their voices consists of Bobby from We Happy Few, Imperial Guard from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, and Mobile Task Force from SCP: Containment Breach. There also exists a variant of Police Mr. Krabs known as Burnstein Krabs. While he doesn't spawn with the other Police Krabs, he is a Proxy Master that can summon BLU Team members. He is also a very silent boss, making inaudible Half-Life 2 cave sounds. However, he has a very low search sound range, meaning he doesn't search for sounds. When he does chase a player, he moves slowly, but when a player looks at him, he moves faster. His attack is very deadly, as one punch does 124 damage with afterburn damage, meaning light classes and Medics will succumb to the afterburn. If his punch kills the player, rather than the afterburn, their ragdoll turns into a gold statue. He has a faint orange glow and is giant. Recommendations Since Police Krabs is going to be swarming the player, the best classes would be Scout, Soldier with the Disciplinary Action or Escape Plan, Medic, Sniper with a Cozy Camper, or Spy. Scout and Soldier for outrunning them, Medic for healing himself and other players if he has the Amputator, Sniper so he can heal if he has a Cozy Camper, and Spy for sneaking past them. Be warned, as they lack a search theme. If a player wants to stun them, a Pyro with the Backscratcher would work the best, as a Demoman with the Skullcutter is slower, and a Heavy with the Warrior's Spirit will take more damage, as well as Heavy being the slowest class. For Burnstein Krabs, Pyro is arguably the best choice here, since he can survive the attack and the afterburn. However, if a Pyro does get hit, they will be severely injured that even one Proxy will give them trouble. Players could also choose Medic, Sniper, or even Scout with the Candy Cane. As long as they don't ever get hit with Burnstein Krabs' attack, they should be fine. All they need to do is fend off the proxies if there is any. Trivia *These bosses were created after Demon Hamster listened to a track from the game Bully. This track played when the player is being chased by the police. **Because of this, they used that track as their chase themes. **However, their themes were later changed to "Where's The Van?!" from PAYDAY 2. *They display chat messages on killing a player. The prefix is 2, an obvious reference to PAYDAY 2. **The messages also have references to PAYDAY 2, The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, We Happy Few, and even Monopoly. *The Burnstein Krabs boss was created as a test to see if the burn death animations worked. Unfortunately, they did not. The re-used Police Mr. Krabs model is a placeholder. **The name itself plays an unintentional reference to Rugal Bernstein.